


It's Not Your Fault

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Sam's fault he's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

It's not Sam's fault he's here.  
  
Dean knows Sam blames himself. He says  _we'll find a way to save you_ and Dean finally believes him, puts all his faith into that, and when Sam finds out the truth, Dean watches everything in his brother shatter.  
  
In that moment, Dean refuses to believe than anything in hell could torture him more than that look on Sam's face.  
  
It's not Sam's fault that the first words Alastair tells him are, "So, Dean, care to confess to hell just what you and your brother do in those motel rooms at night?"


End file.
